wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ironforge
Ironforge dwarves (17,400) Gnomes (2,000) Humans (400) Wildhammer dwarves (200) |loc=Northern Dun Morogh |government= |ruler=King Magni Bronzebeard |affiliation= Alliance |rewards=Ram mounts (rare and epic) }} Ironforge is the capital city of the dwarves, a member race of the Alliance. King Magni Bronzebeard rules his kingdom of Khaz Modan from his throne room within the city, and the High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, leader of the gnomes, has temporarily had to settle down in Tinker Town after the recent fall of the gnome city Gnomeregan. History thumb|The Great Forge Ironforge is the ancient home of the dwarves. Before the Dark Iron Clan was banished from the city, eventually leading to the War of the Three Hammers, Ironforge was the commercial and social center of all the dwarven clans. It is now home to the Bronzebeard Clan. Many dwarven strongholds fell during the Second War between the Horde and the Alliance of Lordaeron, but the mighty city of Ironforge, nestled in the wintry peaks of Dun Morogh and protected by its great gates, was never breached by the invading Horde. Relatively recently, Ironforge also became home to the Gnomeregan refugees. After the Third War, the gnomish city of Gnomeregan became overrun by troggs. Since, a number of gnomes have settled in Ironforge, converting an area of that city to their liking, an area now known as Tinker Town. Ironforge is one of most populated cities in the world, coming after the human city of Stormwind, and housing 20,000 people. A marvel to the dwarves' skill at shaping rock and stone, Ironforge was constructed in the very heart of the mountains, an expansive underground city home to explorers, miners, and warriors. Massive doors of rock protect the city in times of war, and lava from the mountain itself is redirected and distributed for heat, energy and smithing purposes. While the Alliance has been weakened by recent events, the dwarves of Ironforge, led by King Magni Bronzebeard, are forging a new future in the world. Wards thumb|Ironforge Map Ironforge is structurally laid out in a giant circle of sections, it also contains several "depths" (at least eight, though they are not accessible in game). The accessible portions of Ironforge appear to be located on the 5th level, the "fifth depth" of the city. * The Commons (just inside the gates) ** Gates of Ironforge (the entrance to the city) ** Vault of Ironforge (the city bank) * The Great Forge (beyond the Commons, in the center of the city) ** The High Seat (King Magni's throne room) * The Mystic Ward (north from the Commons) ** Hall of Mysteries (Mage/Paladin/Priest guild) * The Military Ward (east from the Commons) ** Hall of Arms (Hunter/Warrior guild) * The Forlorn Cavern (beyond the Mystic Ward) * Hall of Explorers (beyond the Great Forge) ** The Library (quest base) * Tinker Town (beyond the Military Ward) ** Deeprun Tram (east from Tinker Town) * Hall of Thanes (Old Ironforge)' (left door by throne room entrance, not yet accessible) * 'The Market' - The market is located in the seventh level of Ironforge. (not accessible in game) * 'Hotel District' - It is the district apparently in the seventh level of Ironforge, containing lodging for visitors to Ironforge. (not accessible in game.) * '''Sixth Depth' - The sixth level of city of Ironforge, just above the hotel and market districts. Not accessible in-game. * Eighth Depth - The eighth level of the city of Ironforge, just below the hotel and market districts. Not accessible in-game. *It can be assumed that the fourth through first depths lie above the fifth depth, and lead to the surface of Ironforge mountain and likely lead to the exit leading to the Ironforge Airport. Notable Characters King Magni Bronzebeard rules Ironforge from the High Seat at the heart of the city, with the support of his two highest-ranking advisors, Royal Historian Archesonus and Senator Barin Redstone. High Tinker Mekkatorque, the leader of the gnomish exiles from Gnomeregan, has taken up seat in Tinkertown, from where he sends adventurers on missions to try to reclaim his beloved city. High Explorer Magellas, the leader of the Explorers' League, heads the dwarves' effort to uncover the mysteries of their past from the Hall of Explorers. For a complete list of characters, see List of Ironforge NPCs. Points of Interest * The Auction House, located at the outer edge of the Commons between the front gates. * The Bank, located at the inner edge of the Commons across from the Auction House. * The Gryphon master, located at the inner eastern part of the edge of the Great Forge area. * The city hall is located in the eastern end of the Commons. * There are four mailboxes: two in the Commons -- one outside the bank, the other outside the inn; another in Tinker Town at the entrance to the Deeprun Tram; and the last at the tavern on the edge of the Military Ward near Tinker Town. * The Deeprun Tram, created by the gnomes, runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It is free and located in Tinker Town. Flight paths See also: The Kaldorei.com flight path map Notes & Tips * Mistina Steelshield has the Ironforge repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-dwarf Alliance players to obtain the right to ride rams. * Bubulo Acerbus has the Gnomeregan repeatable Runecloth quest used by Dwarven players to obtain the right to ride mechanostriders. * The Deeprun Tram is a Gnomish service which runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It can be accessed from Tinker Town (see City Sections, below). * A good way to get Ironforge reputation is to do the battle quests in Alterac Valley. Turning in one item gives 10 reputation points, with a possible 100 points per drop. This is in addition to the honor and Alterac Valley reputation points. Trivia "Iron forge" was a cheat code in the original Warcraft. Category:Zone:Dun Morogh Category:City:Ironforge Category:Cities Category:Gnome territories Category:Dwarf territories Category:Crags Category:Factions Category:Alliance factions